The Brotherhood of soldiers
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: The first chapter has a touch of an idea from Rothalion. Yes I told that I used on accident and she told me it was fine. As long as she gets the credit for the idea. Thank you Rothalion for letting me use your idea in the first chapter of my Army Of Two story. And to Mercstouch who has suggested that I write a story for the fandom. It's not my first rodeo folks. Enjoy and rate it.
1. Chapter 1

It's just that Elliot's father had disowned him after he became as drunk as a skunk. But when he met Jesse Morgan, they fell in love after getting to know each other. Jesse had gotten prengant long before Salem joined the Army Rangers and they had finally gotten married. They moved into base housing before he went into training. Nine months went by with Jesse telling her half sister Alice about the baby, when she went into labor. Her parents gained custody of the child when she overdosed on heorin. And poor Elliot didn't even know that he has a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson Rios is quite happliy married to Samantha and adores his eight year old daughter, Nala. Elliot spoils her to no end and seems content to get along with Sam. They've been training new recruits for T.W.O. The list including Alpha and Bravo. But Alice, on the other hand, is having a difficult time with her emotions and her half sister's wishes. She knows that Elliot Salem has a daughter, because he did marry her half sister, Jesse Stone. They shared the same mother but both had different fathers. And she made a promise not to tell him until such a time that she knew it would affect him to. Somewhere, down in Louisianna, Mercya just saw her grandparents killed in front of her before she was taken away. She managed to run before becoming a hooker for the cartel leaders. Fiona was also taken with the client's own daughter, but then they suddenly were released for some reason and taken home. Fiona, though joined T.W.O.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Mercya heard her maiden name called was when she hit 15. When she was just twelve years old, Mercya just up and left the cartel in the dust and slipped back to Louisianna to try and find her family. But before long, she was picked up and placed in foster carer with a bunch of other teenagers who understood her well enough. Until she was given a chance to find her father as an Army Ranger. There was no doubt in Mercya's mind, that by age eighteen she'd finally get a chance to meet her father,: And so, she agreed to get started at 15. One year for Basic training, the second year for Adavnced training, and the final year within the Sniper school. Mercya exelled at her lessons at sniper school and she became a hell of a shot with her custom made 50 cal sniper rifle she called Marcus. Once all of her training was completed, Mercya Marie Salem had her eighteenth birthday, when she met her Aunt Alice Murray in a private room on the base. The two of them embraced each other for the first time in years and Alice remarked, you look just like your father Mercya. _She nodded and asked, why doesn't papa know of me Aunt Alice? And why did mama ask you not to tell him of me? Miss. Murray thought a few moments before she finally answered both questions "I wish I knew "Mercya I really do. She finally asked how is he Aunt Alice? She replied, they're both doing well with T.W.O and training new recruits as well. She said but as you know my dear, Jesse is, was, my half sister and I made a promise to her. That I will wait until such a time that I need to tell both Salem and Rios the truth. Oh, and by the way captain, there's an upcoming op in New Mexico, if you're ineterested in helping to get there. Mercya had agreed with her aunt and said we'll be there Aunt Alice before they went their separate ways. One back to T.W.O, and the other, back to her squad._


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the low down jobs that can be done in New Mexico, joining the cartels is the lowest. _And it's even worse when people become members too. Captain Salem, kept her men in check and run them tight. But she does allow the sparring to go on between them. Quite unlike T.W.O and their guys. _

_When T.W.O. finally arrived, the team was comprised of Tyson Rios, Elliot Salem, Charlie Weston as Alpha, and Mark Kilconey as Bravo. She was sitting in the sun cleaning her fifty cal rifle when the helicopter landed and the four disembarked. She called out saying, before anyone asks, I'm Captain Mercyah Marie Salem. And before anyone asks me, I'm named after The Salem Witch Trails. _

_She stood up and saluted to Rios, stating it's an honor to have the chance to work with the four of you here. One of her guys, though, snorted and clearly muttered, yeah sure it is when she said give me a minute. She sent her combat knife flying to where he was moving to stand. She asked what's the problem Mordcai? She quietly said I know you can't stand mercs old friend. The others knew better than to say anything when she stated to her whole squad. But today, the attiude has to change about mercs, we clear? They answered, Ma'am, Yes Ma'am and did a weapons check. When, all of a sudden, Lexi lost one of her grenades and it went off. Sending Mercyah to her sniper's nest with Salem on her heels to act as spotter._

_But once there, they both got settled and Mercyah looked through her scope, and called it's a false alarm. It's just one of my people who dropped a grenade by accident. Lexi blushed and asked, so what's happening Captain Salem? Elliot gave the young sniper a questioning look when, all of a sudden, Alice spoke up over the comms._

_I'm her aunt, Salem, and Jesse, well she was her mother. And, well, Salem, that makes you, her father. Salem, of course, swore exclaiming, Alice, I never even had kids with Jesse, before she died of a heroin overdose. And that was over eighteen years ago._

_Mercyah snorted before letting a snarky remark loose. Mama was clean for nine months until after I was born. Than, she fucking overdosed on it. So, if my aunt can't convince you, maybe, just maybe, this will. And she took hold of an item on her neck and removed it._


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the low down jobs that can be done in New Mexico, joining the cartels is the lowest. _And it's even worse when people become members too. Captain Salem, kept her men in check and run them tight. But she does allow the sparring to go on between them. Quite unlike T.W.O and their guys. _

_When T.W.O. finally arrived, the team was comprised of Tyson Rios, Elliot Salem, Charlie Weston as Alpha, and Mark Kilconey as Bravo. She was sitting in the sun cleaning her fifty cal rifle when the helicopter landed and the four disembarked. She called out saying, before anyone asks, I'm Captain Mercyah Marie Salem. And before anyone asks me, I'm named after The Salem Witch Trails. _

_She stood up and saluted to Rios, stating it's an honor to have the chance to work with the four of you here. One of her guys, though, snorted and clearly muttered, yeah sure it is when she said give me a minute. She sent her combat knife flying to where he was moving to stand. She asked what's the problem Mordcai? She quietly said I know you can't stand mercs old friend. The others knew better than to say anything when she stated to her whole squad. But today, the attiude has to change about mercs, we clear? They answered, Ma'am, Yes Ma'am and did a weapons check. When, all of a sudden, Lexi lost one of her grenades and it went off. Sending Mercyah to her sniper's nest with Salem on her heels to act as spotter._

_But once there, they both got settled and Mercyah looked through her scope, and called it's a false alarm. It's just one of my people who dropped a grenade by accident. Lexi blushed and asked, so what's happening Captain Salem? Elliot gave the young sniper a questioning look when, all of a sudden, Alice spoke up over the comms._

_I'm her aunt, Salem, and Jesse, well she was her mother. And, well, Salem, that makes you, her father. Salem, of course, swore exclaiming, Alice, I never even had kids with Jesse, before she died of a heroin overdose. And that was over eighteen years ago._

_Mercyah snorted before letting a snarky remark loose. Mama was clean for nine months until after I was born. Than, she fucking overdosed on it. So, if my aunt can't convince you, maybe, just maybe, this will. And she took hold of an item on her neck and removed it._


	6. Chapter 6

_She was given only two choices. Either become El Diablo, within Cordova's employment, or die, of an over dose of Heroin. The drug of choice for her mother. Mercya, was given some time to think about it, and well, she picked the lesser of two evils, she became El Diablo, and learned the lanagaue of Mexico. Spanish. _

_She did it to appease the cartel of course. She joined La Guanada, under cover for Cordova, and working with Baustita of course. Mercya, of course, was accepted as El Diablo, and was allowed to keep her fifty cal rifle, Marcus. On the other hand, everyone was confused about what had happened._

_When Alice had finally watched the video, she exclaimed, well I'll be damned, it's Cordova's men, who had gotten hold of Mercya. Amp asked her, why would Cordova kidnap the captain? Lexi bit her bottom lip when she piped up. She said Amp, it's because of the fact that, she made a deal with both Cordova and Baustita, to become El Diablo, and join the cartel, La Guanada, as well._


	7. Chapter 7

_After joining the cartel, Mercia was given one hell of a room, with the client's daughter. She calmed Miranda down just enough to say, I'm a friend, you can trust me. The girl took her proffered hand and spoke in halting English, how she was re-captured by the cartel, La Guanada. _

_They agreed to stay true to each other and became good friends for the rest of their lives. Mercia than replaced her mask, and began to write within a store-bought journal that she has faithfully kept for over the last five years._

_Miranda chose to get settled down near her new friend, Mercia, and promptly fell asleep. Mercia smiled to herself, before revealing with in her journal what her star sign is. And it's the Capricorn, which occurs in late December and early January. She was born on December 25, in 1993, since she's only eighteen, because of her birthday. _

_Once the daily entry had been completed, Mercia had removed her Devil's mask to get it truly clean, along with her M1911 pistol and her LE 400 shotgun. Meanwhile, back at T.W.O Headquarters, Alice had given Lexi an odd look when Elliot asked her, what are you talking about Lexi? Rios told her, take your time Lexi, and she explained everything, to the best that she could. Then Nala piped up asking, so it's true that I have a cousin, Uncle Elliot?_

_Tyson gave his wife, Samantha a look, saying please just don't start, and to Salem, he said just, please answer the damn question, Flaco. He did answer it, for Nala's sake, and for Samantha's as well. Yes, Nala, you do have a cousin, even though I didn't really know about Mercia till now,_

_He said then, to kinda sorta understand how the thing happened, I've got to start at the beginning. So guys, please just bear with me her, When my father had disowned me, at sixteen, to fend for myself, I had met Jesse Stone at the local library, while looking for some work to do, Who, of course was Alice Murray's half-sister, and well, after a while, and a couple of dates, we found that we had common ground. But after that, she became pregnant with my kid quite unexpectedly. I decided that joining the Army Rangers at about eighteen and marry Jesse. Even though she never told me that she was pregnant with my kid, but we had finally gotten married, and I moved her to base housing._

_Now, all of this happened down in Baton Rouge. While I was doing Basic training, then Advanced training, and finally, Sniper school, Jesse had never once told me that she was expecting my kid. But nine months later, in late December, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Mercia Marie Salem. Before writing me a letter and over dosing on Heroin. _

_Now, the state of Louisiana gave Mercia to Jesse's folks. After that time, Nala, I met your old man, and hell, we've been brothers ever since._


	8. Chapter 8

_Now, back in Mexico, Miranda was given much of the same freedoms as El Diablo. Although, she remained close to her side, when they were taking walks around the cartel compound. Non one ever once dared question what she does, because of Esteban Baustita saying to never interfere with either El Diablo, {The Devil in Spanish}, or Miranda. _

_On these walks of theirs, they've always spoken about many things. Such as life, family, and most importantly, freedom of the open road. Everyone at T.W.O, though, were stunned, but none were even more stunned than Rios's wife, Samantha, when she heard Salem tell the story. The only thing that the poor woman could do was to let him know that, as a mother, she understood how hard it was being married to Tyson for seventeen years, and having Nala._

_Now, with the past back where it belongs, in the past, everyone began working on a plan to save the client's daughter and Merica as well from La Guanada, together as a team._


	9. Chapter 9

_After spending hours trying various ideas for possible extractions and the like, Nala thought of something that could work. She asked " Papa, how about we get to the landing zone and wait? For Mercya to get out with the client's daughter?"_

_The others thought about it and they all agreed that her suggestion would be the best thing that will work for them at the moment. And her mother smiled as she said, " that's my bright girl", as the others worked out who would go and who would stay behind to keep Miranda's family protected._

_Amp, Alpha, and Bravo opted to stay behind, while Tyson Rios, P.I., Elliot Salem and Castle left to get the two girls out of the cartel. _

_Mercya had finally gotten the chance to contact Cordova, the mayor of La Puerta, to please contact T.W.O. for extraction for one Miranda Larson and she remain in the cartel until she's gotten everything she's after to nail the bastards for murdering her grandparents down in Baton Rouge. _

_And of course, Cordova agreed to it, as soon as she gave him the information for the landing zone and hoped that it would be cleared of all cartel members. And that she'll have Miranda there at the safe house at the end of the street in about three to five days._


	10. Chapter 10

_Mercya had told Baustita that she and Miranda were going on hiatus and leaving the damn compound. When the cartel found out though, that she was just a spy that working for someone on the outside, and it was Cordova of course. They went out the back door and Mercya said, "Be safe Esteban Baustita." She has all of her gear, her fifty cal sniper rifle, her LE 400 shotgun and her M1911 pistol. Plus six grenades._

_And after that, she kept Miranda on the move till nightfall. Together, the girls found a high place to be making camp for the night. Miri had finally asked her, " Is it true, that you are working as a spy for Cordova?" Mercya nodded in response to the question and replied. "Miri, please don't be worrying about me, the most important thing right now is, to get you to safety and back home to your family and friends."_

_If it gets me killed in the proccess, than so be it. Miri smiled and fell asleep, all the while, holding onto her best friend for life. But it's taken over several hours to just find the landing zone, but they found it three days later. And Mercya sent Miranda towards Rios and the others. Her father was telling her to move her ass when she just stayed put. _

_She clearly stated to T.W.O that she was staying. Before her father could argue with her, she exclaimed, "Papa, I'll be fine, I'll go and find Cordova. To protect both our asses, and Baustita's too, if he's there by now" _

_Salem nodded and said over the comms, " Watch your self and your six baby girl, because you and I need toe better understand each other, we clear?" She smirked before replying, " Hell to the yes Papa, and I love you." As everyone went their separate ways at that point. Castle asked, "So Salem, that's your kid than?" She's kinda cute. Rios told him to pipe down on the remarks about Elliot's daughter, Mercya. And to Salem, "We'll get her home alive Ellie, no matter what happens. I just hope that she finds her squad to help defend Cordova from the damned cartel."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Once Mercya had gotten her ass back to the mayor of LA Puerta, Esteban Baustita was there as well. She smiled and pulled him into a hug, asking, " How'd in the hell did you get the fuck out of dodge, my friend? _

_Baustita smirked as he answered by replying with a snarky remark. " I went through the cementery, as the cartel went after the two of you." _

_" Tell, me, did she get to safety with T.W.O.?" " Is Miranda safe and on her way home?" To which she nodded and said rather simply. " Yes, Esteban, I did get her to my uncle and father, and the others from T.W.O., but opted to stay here for now until Houston, along with whoever else is coming with him, to get their asses here to help us get the hell out of Mexico."_

_Cordova had asked her, " how will we get people believe El Diablo is real, and how will we survive the hellish nightmares that are the cartels? Including La Guanada?" _

_Mercya smiled and answered, " This is what we do sir." All we need to do is, to make El Diablo a bloody fucking monster who eats men alive and whole for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Then, the three of men set about getting the rumor mills going on El Diablo being a demon from hell and wanting the cartels dead. And far, far worse than the Loch Ness Monster ever was made out to be._

_Finally, after getting back state side, Rios, Salem, P.I. and Castle had gotten off the copter with Miranda Larson close behind them. She took notice of her parents and ran to them with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Just being glad to be finally home from her hellish nightmare. Her mother, thought of everything and said, "Thank you, all of you for getting my baby home safely and I hope that all will be well in the future for you and T.W.O."_

_ Nala ran to her father and hugged him. She then hugged her uncle, before realizing that her cousin wasn't there with them. She asked," Whatever happened to Cousin Mercya? Is she alright Uncle Elliot?" Rios answered her by saying. " Nala, your cousin has chosen to remain behind in Mexico to protect the mayor, Cordova._

_Mercya, on the other hand, was being her usual pain in the ass self when, she sniped off the heads of ten cartel members and fifteen heads off of the brutes. Esteban was surprised at her sniping skills and he told her as much. They've spoken about just anything and everything._

_One night, after killing off more cartel members they fell asleep. Nothing was out of the ordinary and such but they were just really tired and fell asleep next to each other. They were almost taken unawares, when Mercya grabbed her rifle and ran after Cordova with Baustita hard on her ass._


	12. Chapter 12

_The three of them were just dead tired from running all night long. She stopped and asked. " What's the best place to hide, and yet keep my sniping skills in play?" The Sierran Mexican hotel was suggested as a resting place for a while._

_And off they went to get to the damned hotel alive. Mercya was keeping the men moving, when she received a transmission from Houston, of all people. And she answered it with her mask. And asked him, "Houston, that you man?" He answered in reply. " Yes ma'am, we've found your guys and they're doing fine keeping their secter cartel free." " And it would be nice to know where you three are headed off to in such a hurry?" _

_Mercya answered him by replying, " We're heading to the Sierran Mexican Hotel to rest up, and yes both Cordova and Bautista are alive." " But it would be nice to have some back up if it isn't too much trouble?"_

_Houston replied, " I've got Alpha, Bravo, and Fiona with me. So We'll be there once you three get settled in." The young sniper smiled and said, "It'll be good to see you guys again." "The next time you guys want a beer, it'll be on me."_

_December 25 came around again and she turned nineteen years old. Mercya was keeping the general area cleared around the front of the hotel, up until she saw Fiona guiding the gang in through her scope. She smirked to herself and thought, "Now, I can keep good my promise to the guys. " When there were gunshots coming from Cordova's room._

_All of them converged on the room, only to find both Bautista and Cordova dead, killed by a god damned sniper._


	13. Chapter 13

_Fiona asked Mercya, " How could you leave the Mayor with a madman?" She answered the question with a snarky comeback. with a flash of temper in her dark eyes._

_ " Tell me, why would Bautista kill Cordova without even using a damned sniper rifle Miss-know-it-all?" Fiona of course, was surprised by the young ranger's display of temper, when she said. "Fiona, I'm sorry for losing my temper with you." _

_"Sometimes, it's difficult to keep it in check. Except when I'm sniping those cartel bastards." Said Mercya. The others didn't think much of it until she explained the whole thing to them. Mercya asked, " Does anyone notice that when my father;s last name is yelled out, I also respond to it?" Houston was the first one to put two and two together and asked, " So, you're Salem's kid aren't you?" And she simply said in reply. "Hell yes, I'm Elliot Salem's daughter Houston. I'm surprised that anyone else didn't even think of it." _

_Alpha murmured, " I'd hate to interrupt here, but maybe it's time to get the hell out of here." And the others agreed with him._


	14. Chapter 14

Once they had gotten outside of the hotel , however, the shit really and truly hit the fan. Mercya had shouted, " Move " when she was ambushed from behind and was knocked out by a brute. The others couldn't get to her before she was carried away as a prisoner of war.

Bravo just up and swore when Salem called over the comms. Saying. " Hey guys, Rios wants a damned update, and it sounded pretty bad down there." Bravo answered him. " Hell yeah it sounds pretty bad Salem. The fucking cartel had just killed both Bautista and Cordova by using a sniper. And oh, before I forget, why didn't mention that you had a kid?"

Rios's voice came over the comms at that point with an answer ready for the four of them. " Turns out Bravo," answered Rios. " Salem didn't know that he even HAD a daughter until about a few weeks ago." Alpha said, "I'll be damned, talk about not knowing that you're a parent until years later."

Several hours later, Mercya Marie Salem came around within the cartel compound and still, very much groggy from being struck on the head. The leader of La Guanada asked," How was your trip El Diablo? Uneventful, I would hope." She asked him. " Who the hell are you, and why kill Bautsita and Cordova?" The leader answered her by saying. " It's quite simple my dear, I'm your old C.O. Captain Salem."

The young sinper had cussed him out, asking, " Why'd the hell did you betray your country you sorry bastard?" "It was quite simple really," he answered. "Because of the fact that you wound't do it yourself."

"And now, I finally get the chance to really screw you up you little bitch." Mercya, as weak as a new born calf, just couldn't fight him anymore. Because the pain was too much to fully bear. Later that same day, She truly became El Diablo. To appease the new management of course. But she sure kept everything recorded within her personal journal.


	15. Chapter 15

_Salem was starting to get worried about his daughter. While Houston, Fiona, Alpha and Bravo gave Tyson an update on what had happened, Alice had quietly told him " Don't worry about Mercyah Elliot, she'll be fine. I just know it." After she said it though, neither one of them had really truly believed it whatsoever._

_No ine ever knew why she was taken, but they have some ideas about it and such. _


	16. Chapter 16

Mercyah knew that she had to remain true to herself and to the others of T.W.O. She began to think of ways to cripple the damned cartel's drugs trading, When she made one shipping container explode from a group of grenades, she blamed La Niranara for misfiring a fucking RPG.

And that, of course pissed off such a gang war for the Mexican drug trade. But, on the other hand, she still remained true to not only herself, and the others. By staying strong , as well as remaining true to her father;s love above all else.


	17. Chapter 17

Miranda has been telling anyone who would listen, thestories tha Mercyah had, in turn, told her. The journal Mercya has kept, was of course called, The Darker Side Of Hell. Like the one line from the song Carry You by Amy Grant. She had kept saying just that one line to herself over and over again. " I've seen the darker side of hell and I've returned."

Because of the fact that she was El Diablo, it doesn't mean that she isn't still human. She feels like a citizen soldier, fighting for the lives of millions of people while being in Mexico. She;s kept up the facade of being El Diablo, all the while she's fighting for her right to get home and to get a chance to know her father better too.


	18. Chapter 18

_Each day that went by without any news of Mercya, everyone at T.W.O were getting worried, until there was a fucking ransom put on El Diablo. It was aimed at T.W.O until she had gotten it cleared up for them._

_She told them this message. " Guys, it's not real, it's just a bunch of bullshit. Don't listen to them." Then to her father. " Papa, I'm fine, but right now, I've got to finish up with all of the cartels down here. Than, and only than, will I be able to be finished with being El Diablo.' They've agreed to it and sent in both Alpha and Bravo as back up for Mercyah._


	19. Chapter 19

_At that exact moment, her old C.O found out that she debunked the damned hoax, and he wanted to make clear the treason within the compound by making an example out of her sorry ass._

_She was beaten to within an inch of her very life and he said, "Anyone found to be doing the same shit that she did, will be dead by morning." And she was left outside of the compound and left to die there is she didn't try to move herself to the hotel where she took both Bautista and Cordova before. _

_However, she didn't lose her fighting spirit, and tried to survive the beating, and was trying to get to her feet when there was a group of brutes were sent to finish up the beating that she first took. _

_they finished it alright, by breaking up her ribs, her left arm, her wrist, elbow, her left shoulder was fucked up and out of place and they finally fucked up her legs. The right being beyond repair almost and worse than her left leg was. They left at the hotel after they were done with her for good. And that's where Alpha and Bravo foundher. _


	20. Chapter 20

Together, they managed to get the young captain inside and into a room, with a bed for her to lay on. Until help arrived in the form of her squad. Lexi called over the comms, asking. " You guys need some help protecting Captain Salem?" They answered at the same time. " Hell yes Lexi, get the gang here to the hotel and fast. But Mercyah has been screwed." "Bad!"

They arrived within thirty minutes of getting the message. Minx went straight to his captain's side and checked her injuries. Mordcai asked him, " How bad are they Minx?" He replied by saying rather simply. " They're worse than I ever had thought guys, there's possibly some internal bleeding in her stomach, a ruptured spleen, two to three compound fractures in her left arm and both of her legs." " But, hopefully, nothing turns to gangreen on us."

For the next several days found them all in only one place, until the back up arrived with a med evac for Mercyah. To get her to the hospital. Minx told both the squad and T.W.O, " I'll be going with Mercyah on the med evacc, to tell them how bad her wounds truly are." And everyone agreed to it, including Salem.


	21. Chapter 21

Mercya was wheeled into St. Ann's Hospital just as soon as the helicopter had landed. Minx had called Mordecai to tell him where they were. " Meet me at St. Ann's hospital guys, and hurry. She's going into the operating room straight away."

The squad opted to stay behind at T.W.O headquarters, while Tyson , Elliot, Alpha and Bravo went to St. Ann's. For supporting both father and daughter. She's fighting for her life while being operated on. Everyone is on edge, none more so than the young girl's father, Elliot Salem.

Rios had called his wife Samantha, and told her what was happening at the time. " Sam, we're at At. Ann's hospital, waiting for any news concerning Mercyah. Yes, she's in surgery right now. To repair everything that's been busted up. Please put Nala on the line."

Nala only had two questions to ask her father. " Dad, will she be okay? Will she survive the surgery and the physical therapy needed to fully heal?" With a quiver in her voice. Rios thought about it for several moments and gave Salem a quick sideways glance and answered his daughter's questions. " To be honest baby, I really just don't know."

The surgeons worked on through the night on Mercya's battered body. And almost losing her two to three different times on the table. Due to her heart almost stopping from droppng blood pressure. But a nurse suggested using ice to keep the heart and than removing before closing her up and starting up her heart again. And they agreed to doing it for the young sniper.


	22. Chapter 22

But after several hours worth of surgery, she was wheeled into a recovery room in I.C.U. The family was told the room number and they were shown to it. The doctor in charge of Mercya's care is Naomi Whitman and she told everything that had happened since the night before.

" We've been working on Mercya since just about midnight last night, and I do believe that everything is pretty much fixed. Minus her busted up ribs, of course. Those will have ti heal on their own. " If there's any questions, please don't hestiate to either ask me or one of the nurses." Elliot askedher. " Dr. Whitman, how long will the therapy help her?" Dr. Whitman answered him truthfully. Saying, " to be totally honest with you, Mr. Salem, it all depends on her."

"Not only that, but sometimes, it's hard to get young soldiers to agree to do it all. But, it should go just fine. She's tougher than she looks." Nala arrived at St. Ann's with her mother to comfort her uncle. Mercya was sitting up and awake when they had gotten to the room and finally met her cousin and godmother for the first time.

She had her squad go after her old C.O. and to bring him back in for war crimes. And for the next several months, she remained in the hospital, healing and getting the therapy needed for her arm and legs. Her left leg was really fucked up, worse than her right leg. But she pulled through with her friends and family around her. Finally, she had gotten a choice of what date she could go home on, and she picked December 25.

Finally, after many months of trying to find him, Swenson was brought back to the United States to be charged with everything under the sun. And Mercya had testifed against him too. Once the judge asked to speak to the jury as an order, she complied and said. " That bastard, Swenson, fucked me against my will. And after that, he beat me to within an inch of my life. Left me for dead and let five brutes try to finish the job up!" " All because I worked for Cordova as El Diablo."


	23. Chapter 23

Salem had finally gotten the chance to get to know his daughter better and they both thanked the good Lord for it every day. Mercya became a member of T.W.O as a secondary sniper, to back up her father. Nala was happy to have her cousin do sleep overs every other weekend. Barring any missions needing a sniper with a big fifty cal sniper rifle.

The young captain's squad also joined T.W.O because of their abilites and fighting skills. The journal itself, however, was handed to her father Elliot Salem to read, and read it he did. They've spoken about anything and everything under the sun, when her 20th birthday arrived. She acted like it was no big deal but went home on that day for good.

She didn't even realize that there was a surprise party planned for her when they got home from the hospital. When Rios, Salem, and Mercya had gotten to the apartment, everyone yelled out," Surprise" and she nearly had a heart attack from it. Then she blushed as everything was settled into place. Nala had asked her after she blew out the candles. What did you wish for?" To which Mercua answered rather simply, " Nala, I had wished for peace for the world is all."


End file.
